License
by little girl-GROWN UP
Summary: Zim's spaceship license has expired! To regain it he has to attend the spaceship school where he's about to meet new and old friends...as always, I don't own Invader Zim.
1. From Dryvelearnya with love

**_License #1_**

**"From Dryvelearnya with love"**

* * *

Boring. Repetitive. Below one's level. Waste of time.

Walking 'home' the green skinned boy was already thinking of a new plan to enslave mankind...something involving earthean insects and...

... green skinned?!

Well, this kid wasn't a human at all. No.  
This child was an alien; while most people on earth were ignorant fools only one bright member of their species was able to see through the disguise of the space invader.  
Zim. Two arch-enemies who...

"Dib-stink, I already know you're following me so stop this 'hiding-behind-bushes', it's embarrassing!", the mighty defective exile called out. He was already near his base. From behind a small bush in a neighbouring garden a large headed...

"My head isn't big!"

Uh...okay, maybe his head wasn't _that_ big...anyways, the child named Dib left his hideout and walked challenging towards his nemesis who had crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"Zim, I know you're up to something and-", a squirrel jumped out of Dib's dishevelled black scythe like hair and ran to the next tree. "What the..?! That was odd... Okay, this time I'm going to ruin your entire existence once and for all! You'll see Zim, when you're lying opening your eyes and you'll be strapped to an operation table and scientists will cut you open-!", Dib rambled on and on wiggling his hands in the air to emphasize the upcoming horror. Zim yawned,  
"You don't have any other ideas, do you? This is getting boring...and tiresome."  
"Irksome, you IRKEN!", Dib shrieked pointing dramatically at Zim. Passersby flinched afraid that his 'insanity' was contagious to everyone near him.  
"Are you done now?"; Zim asked annoyed turning his back to the boy to walk the last steps to his home, "Go and wash yourself Dib-worm!"

Next to the sidewalk, in front of the house firing laser beams at every intruder was a mailbox...which should make the house look more 'normal'. And it was 'normal' for humans that the tiny red flag was standing up there...a mail?!  
What foolish hyuuuman would send the amazing Zim any pitiful hyuuuman mail, huh? Except for fan mail of course.  
Ignoring the one behind him Zim went to the mailbox to take the content out of it. The lonely white envelope was grabbed instantly and opened harshly by a sharp claw. Glancing over Zim's shoulder Dib waited for Zim to take out the paper and grasped it as fast as he could for himself.

Damnit!

Dib stared at the sheet; the letters on it were Irken ones, and although he was able to decipher some of them the content kept being a mystery to him. Zim shot a hateful glare at him and got hold of his property again.  
"That's nothing of your business Dib-thing!", he snarled at the human having a look at the letter for the first time himself.

_"Dear Zim (PAK-ID 037912; rank ?),_

_Within the scope of our annual check of all existing files we came to the conclusion that your spaceship license is expired for nealy two months now._

_To avoid any unpleasant consequences we would appreciate your participation in both theoretical and practical lessons which will be held on and around Dryvelearnya._

_As always, please contact the Office for temporary Permissions to receive an allowance to fly there._

_For now, thank you very much for reading our note; we look forward to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Goba_

_Office for official Mails, No. 43 East Fly_

_P.S.: Any attempt to avoid our friendly service will lead to a permanent ban for any travels in a spacecraft no matter whether you are piloting it or not, and the destruction of any spacecraft in your possession._

_~ Have a nice day ~"_

...wonderful! How could Zim forget to get an extension of his license, especially since Zim never forgets anything?!  
"- Zim?"  
All those battles were probably the cause of all this mess; thousands of plans he had to come up every earthean night. Why did the Dib-meat need to struggle that much against the inevitably doom? ...or it was all a foul trick to -  
"Zim!"  
"What??", Zim turned to Dib holding the now ball-shaped paper in his hand, "Can't you just shut up your noise tube and leave me alone?! ZIM is busy now!", he hissed storming towards entrance which he opened quickly and closed with a loud *Bang* sound to let the neighbours know that their demise was at 'home' now.

Dib just stood there staring silently for some minutes until he trudged home as well - he had to invite himself to Zim's base later.

...

Putting off his fake hair and contacts Zim headed straight for the trashcan in the kitchen ignoring the giggling sounds in the living room. The trashcan was the most advanced one on the whole planet. Because it wasn't a trashcan but an elevator. Said elevator took Zim to the lower levels of his base, in the deepest grounds to the main lab and communication room. Geesh, if two antennae and ruby pupil-less eyes weren't enough proof that this was an alien then this'd be the final evidence.  
"Computer! Tell Zim, have there been any letters from...", he unscrambled the paper the best he could, "...the 'Office for official Mails' considering my spaceship license?" The computer hummed as it was looking through his files then eventually said,  
"No...I can't remember anything."

Angry about this information...non-information Zim stomped his foot on the ground.  
"But- there'd been this accident when your _advanced _SIR unit tried to clean me with soap for 'Computer's Day', perhaps the deleted something by chance."  
"Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!!!!", Zim roared in the cubicle, "Take me to him!"  
"We're almost at the lab- do you still want to?", the computer asked at first but let the elevator sped up to the first floor then. Gir was still in the living room watching his favourite TV show in glee. Zim rushed out of the cubicle and into the living room planting himself in front of his robotic servant.

"Yeeeaaaahhh..?", Gir squeaked fidgeting about trying to get a look at the telly again.  
"Gir, did you throw away any mails from the...", Zim stopped to think about this stupid name when the computer interrupted him,  
"The 'Office for official Mails'? Maybe you deleted something in my files. It's important for _masters_ spacecraft license."

Gir took his time to think long and hard about all this, the screaming monkey behind Zim didn't make the decision easier for him.  
"Gir?!", Zim fidgeted with his fingers in despair; perhaps the robot hadn't realized the importance of this!  
"Uhhh...dunno.", Gir shrugged getting jelly beans out of his head, "Wanna have some mastah?" Zim sighed; now everything was going to be doomed!  
"Computer, contact that office...I need to prepare some things in order to my departure."  
"As you wish, _sir_", it replied. This way Zim would never find out its real opinion on him. As Gir got sight of the screen again his insane giggle accompanied Zim who was heading for the lab once more.

...

Somewhere else a boy was rummaging through the drawers of his cupboard and his wardrobe looking for everything that might be useful to defeat his enemy.  
"Gaz? Where did you lay down my water gun?"  
"The people of the refuse disposal have taken it with them this morning.", the purple haired girl snorted back from her room. Since there'd been a great mess in the living room they weren't allowed to go there in the afternoon unless they would clean it up.  
"Oww- Gaz! How shall I defeat Zim and save mankind when you keep hiding my stuff- throwing it away? HOW?", Dib groaned.  
"You shan't. Just get lost or die somewhere far away from me.", she replied completely absorbed in her videogame.

*beep*

"Did you hear this?", Dib asked his eyes behind the glasses shining brightly. He jumped in front of his computer staring at the screen.  
"Oh brother...spare me from whatever is going to happen now if you want to stay alive.", she commented annoyed.  
"Zim did something stupid! You probably want to know what happened-"

"NO."

"Alright- so, you know I'd installed a lot of cameras in Zim's base... unfortunately he found most of them, but lucky me he overlooked that one I'm speaking of right now-"

Gaz left eye opened in annoyance.

"So...he's loading up his spaceship, huh? At least I don't have to hack into his system now.", Dib chuckled darkly grabbing the last few things that'd survived Gaz' wrath and ran down to the garage where his own spaceship - taken from an Irken named Tak - awaited him. He threw the stuff inside and opened the door to pull the ship in the backyard. Gaz was watching him silently as he pulled the ship slowly out; Dib didn't notice her until he was done.  
"You can tell me when you want to come with me Gaz, I don't mind anything-", Dib laughed awkwardly as she approached him with a monstrous speed.  
"I'm here to keep my promise.", Gaz said punching her brother in the stomach. As Dib cringed she got hold of his hair and threw him against the spaceship.  
"What the...Gaz?!", Dib panted barely able to avoid her next attack. It was a wonder to him that he managed somehow to get into the ship where he was safe for now...but he had to fly off nevertheless as fast as he could. Gaz was scary. She had been scary her whole life. Her powers were a mystery to Dib. She wouldn't show any mercy now.  
"Go up-", he said as he was starting the ship and it flew off. "I don't understand you...Gaz- Why don't you help me and our people?", Dib whispered beginning to recover from her assaults.

...

"Doughnuts?"  
- "Okay."  
"Nachos?"  
- "Okay."  
"Soda?"  
- "Okay. ...do you really want to waste any more important time than necessary with rather unimportant things?", the computer asked. How could it?  
"Snacks are never ever unimportant! You just envy Zim...that you can't eat at all!", Zim pointed accusingly at the ceiling...or wherever he thought the computer might be located.

"Since everything's alright now and I won't run out of food I can leave now! Gir, take care of the the base while I'll be absent - Zim doesn't want any inquisitive big headed hyuuuman in here!", he ordered his servant who was playing with a rubber piggy behind him. It'd been a wonder that Zim had been able to get that robot away from that horrible television thingy - in the end he had to blow that thing up so Gir would pay attention to the orders even after he was gone for awhile. What Zim didn't know yet was that the computer had already ordered a new TV to distract the SIR unit from any stupid ideas...even if it didn't work 24h a day when he had a telly.

"I didn't receive an answer yet.", the computer said bored.  
"What kind of 'answer'?", Zim asked stubbornly.  
"Will you bring sou...wenir with you for piggy and me?", Gir asked shoving the rubber piggy towards Zim. He shoved it away and entered the spaceship,  
"Maybe- Waiting doesn't do anything good, it has never done! Shall Zim wait till this license has expired 3 months? NO, he shall not! Open the roof!", Zim ordered before he closed the windshield. The computer obeyed to have Zim far away for some time. When Zim was out of sight it had the chance to speak freely.

"Everything sucks."

"What now?", Gir asked hugging his piggy friend since Zim had rejected it. The computer closed the roof again without replying to the robot.

*ring*

"Pizza!", Gir ran down to the door Zim already forgotten for this moment. The computer sighed happily. Those online shops were really very fast-

...

"Fine, fine...so this planet is located in 539°81'-", Zim thought studying his map. Finally he was out of the dirtballs atmosphere - now everything was going to be alright!

After awhile of flying around aimlessly Dib had found Zim and was following him in some distance, hoping the Irken wouldn't notice him.  
"Whatever it is Zim, whatever it is..."

* * *

**Annotation:**

Yaaaaaaay ^___________^

Finally I finished it (and typed it into the computer), duh! Thanks to the people who have been waiting patiently for me to write this. Thanks to the people who are borrowing me their OCs! Let's find out...guess we'll meet the first of them next time =3 Feel free to review me (I'm afraid that I suck at writing this kind of comedy T__T) Any further explanation or rambling to this fic (and my other stories) will be in my journal on LJ. Go there if you want to know more. Just click the link "My homepage" on my profile and you're there...it's all about "Erläuterungen zu..." Good. *cookies* for the reviewers :D


	2. Dib

_****_

License #2

**"Dib²"**

_

* * *

_

_Dryvelearnya._

_Planet of the Stchurmta system. The first explorers arriving there send back only one message reporting of an impenetrable forest of giant plants all around the planet and frightening noises. It is very likely they got eaten by the "noises". After it had been conquered some decades later it remained unused for thousands of years since the work to get rid of all the vegetation would've been too great. Through a climate change caused by a sudden alteration of the planet's orbit this problem solved itself and the giant forests were reduced to a still majestic belt of plants around the equator, the new conditions created a mix of different terrains giving the planet the use it has nowadays._

_Dryvelearnya - the best (and only) place in the entire universe to learn how to fly a spacecraft under any circumstances you can think of!_

_Heat - fields of volcanoes, deserts, the sun._

_Coldness - the poles, Jinnaya's amazing fridge of eternal coolness, the moons._

_...and many other things. Don't hesitate, come to Dryvelearnya today!!_

"Can't they have a planet closer to Zm's to invading planet?", Zim complained lying uncomfortable in the pilot chair. He had listened to this annoying record now for... he hadn't had enough digits to count it anymore. He hadn't taken on board a single thing to distract him from the long ride, and before the ship's computer would start THAT programme again Zim had to shut it up...with...something.

"What's this?", Zim exclaimed jumping up and pointing forward at the windshield. Into nothing. Nothing but blackness and a few shining dots. Stars.  
"I won't fall for _this_ again-", the computer rolled its non-existent eyes. Zim sat down again crossing his arms in front of his chest, pouting,  
"It could've worked this time-", when suddenly a small dot on the right side lit up. Another spaceship made its way to the left side. Narrowing his eyes Zim could make out three people in the smoke that filled the ship; the pilot was a... a female of his own species- She had pale blue skin and sapphire blue eyes, her exceptionally long antennae laid flat against her head; apparently she was put under a strain by the goings-on around her...and the two other people where a red-haired woman in a brown trench coat and a- yellow eyed SIR unit, both laughing maniacally.  
"And that's all you need to know to give practical lessons-!", the woman grinned insanely as the robot dumped a bucket full of...stuff on the Irken who screamed in great pain.

Staring at the odd scene Zim shook his head in disbelief. THAT was not what he was thinking is was- Luckily for him they were gone by then. Again the boring boredom-

"Planet ahead.", the computer piped up. In front of them was indeed a big planet; looking through the ribbons of thick clouds around the equator, a great red dot...or dots, a huge yellow area and two ice blue places could be seen.  
"So I made it finally here, huh?", the Irken grinned at the thought that all this would find an end soon. After a short time there'd leave this place again and-

* * *

In some distance to him Dib tried to get a better look at the planet Zim wanted to go to...apparently.  
"How's this place called?", he asked absentmindedly wondering about the purpose of this place- he hadn't paid attention to what Zim just had seen some seconds ago.  
"How shall I know-? I'm s smart as you doofyhead!", his ship replied not as happy as Dib would've expected. Dib rolled his eyes,  
"Tak's computer would've known more than you! And I'm not that annoying- I didn't talk to you at all."  
"Tak's computer wouldn't have let you inside at all- or in case it had, it'd abandoned you on some planet to go back to its rightful owner!"  
"Why do I even talk to you?"  
"Don't ask me, I want my quiet!"

* * *

"Shall I contact the registration?"  
"Huh? Uh...yeah, whatever.", Zim gave the ship's computer a wave of 'I don't care.'. He had to look for a place to land right now!  
"_Invader_ Zim here, making a request to land on... uh- Dryvelearnya.", the computer called.  
"You're...Zim?", the person on the other hand asked as one could hear shuffling papers.  
"Yeah. Tell me a good place to come down and get my license in the shortest amount of time.", Zim said unimpressed  
"Don't worry, and don't move, we're going to help you.", then the transmission was cut. Zim lifted a non existent eyebrow and neared the planet even faster,  
"No one tells ZIM to wait!" From the surface of the planet another spaceship left the atmosphere opposing him; another one got behind him unnoticed putting ropes around Zim's ship.  
"Zim, surrender to order 325/II! You aren't allowed to be here at all!", his opponent told him while the other one was occupied with pulling Zim back with the ropes.  
"Eww...what the..?! Decide for one thing: either Zim is going to this planet or not, now get out of my way I've been on the way way too long to go back!", Zim yelled back accelerating the ship to 'Insane Speed you won't believe you have survived this after you pressed the button.' trying to teach the one who dared it to stand in Zim's way the lesson of his life.  
"Fly while you stil can!", he laughed as he chased that one around the planet for more than ten times; the screams of terror Zim got were one of the greatest gifts he ever got. Unfortunately for him the other one's ship ran out of fule...or something like that and the pilot crashed into some kind of rocks, Zim right behind him into the cake-shaped building in in front of the rocks. The one who had tried to bind him nearly crashed into Zim though as the little invader tried to exit the remainings of his had-been spacecraft in a totally damaged floor full of debris and smoke. Coughing he left the ones who were still speaking deep prayers in fear of their soon death to look for an elevator.  
"Computer *cough* the button has to be defective *cough cough*, it wasn't that fast at all! *cough* Fix *cough* it!", he left.  
"It's all a fraud-", the computer groaned taking care its own repair now, too.

* * *

After watching WHAT Zim had just done Dib decided to look for a quieter place to land, far away from the noise and the mess the Irken had created, but not **that** far away from living beings, just in case. Somewhere like near that great building with a sharp roof over there. Located in a rocky area still with some vegetation, high mountains behind it and a fizzling out area turning into a desert in front of it Dib would sure find a good place to hide the ship and get a chance to stop the alien once and for all! Entering the atmosphere and approaching his desired hideout a loud voice startled Dib.  
"Intruder! Get out of here!!"  
"Now what to do, huh?", the ship asked its pilot silently smirking at his precarious situation. Dib reacted very fast. Too fast.  
"Get down between those mountains!" - the ship obeyed and nearly fell down from the sky to land with a great bang. Holding his mouth firmly closed with hand Dib opened the windshield and hopped out of the ship still unsure about the something - To throw up or to not throw up: that is the question.  
"You can't escape our...what? Where are you?! - Oh man, I'm already too old for this crap. Break off for lunch! Does anyone of you...", it said then went silent. The puddle beneath his feet indicated that Dib felt better now. Wiping away the last rest of the vomit around his mouth he concluded,  
"So...they can only detect flying objects, huh?"  
"What about me?", the ship asked. Dib grinned and turned to leave,  
"You're a spaceship, just stay here and don't tip your hands then everything'll be alright."  
"I don't even have hands...ah, well- except for...that."

The entire area was quiet except for some natural animals when Dib approached the building labeled "Dorm". Without any further hesitation he entered finding- nothing. Maybe it wasn't the time of the day when people were staying there to do...things. In the ground floor was some kind of a porter's lodge so people who entered here would be checked at the entrance, but currently there was no one there. He wouldn't want to rely on this defective safety system. Since the chance of finding anything interesting here was pretty low while the chance of the porter may could return was quite high Dib turned to leave again when he heard someone running down the steps at the end of the hall.  
Oh Gawd.  
No.  
Catastrophe.

"Sorry for being late I overslept for several hours I know but that doesn't mean you have to get **that** serious Ito!", the man with short black hair who had ran towards him was trying to catch his breath again, "I- didn't expect you to leave your workplace!" he added quickly. Being caught anyways Dib corrected him,  
"My name's not 'Ito', I'm- Mr. Dwicky?!"  
The adult took a closer look at the one in front of him finally admitting,  
"Yes, that's me but-" At that time Dib was already jumping up and down eagerly,  
"I'm Dib! D-I-B! From elementary skool! Remember? Zim, the aliens and-", he bit his own lip at the last words. Puzzled the other one searched in his own memories getting down for a close look at the child,  
"Dib, huh? The Plookesians, yeah? And Zim the- hm...okay. What are you doing here? - Wait!", he put a finger on DIb's mouth before he was able to say anything at all, "You look horrible- I'm gonna help you, you can tell me the details later then." Lifting Dib up he carried him back the way he'd come from.  
"I can walk on my own. And what about your 'Ito' in the meantime?"

Dwicky, grinned,  
"That guy can wait some more time now."

* * *

"Dib stink!", Zim yelled pointing accusingly at the person sitting comfortable on a chair behind the counter. Strangely enough this person was resembling the real Dib in many ways...if he wasn't Dib himself!

"I loathe this suffix-", the subject of Zim's anger replied calmly looking down on him. The one Zim had line jumped before glaring at the small Irken as he was standing in front of the window above his head.

"Dib-filth, Zim kneeeeeeew that you'd be here! You won't make me fail, oh noooo!" Sighing the Dib began,  
"I haven't met you anytime before, and my name isn't 'Dib-stink', 'Dib-filth' or anything else you come up with. My name is Istvan Thomas Otto Dib, or Ito for short. Now get a number from the pulley and wait until your time has come!"

Zim narrowed his eyes and jumped up to the counter pulling himself up so they could meet each other at eye level,  
"I am ZIM! ZIM is here for your stooooopid spaceship license and he won't wait any longer than he has already done!"

Unimpressed by this heartwarming speech Ito cocked an eye brow taking out a folder from a drawer. He turned to the alien behind Zim,  
"Wait a moment please. Now back to you- You're Zim..? Let me have a quick look at the files- Zim...Zim...Zim...who? ...hmm... - Zim. Zim. Here! Zim, suspended from flying of any space craft, you must've received a temporal permission to get to this planet- give it to me.", he said reaching out his hand to Zim.

"What-kind-of-?!", Zim asked narrowing his eyes once more.  
"Either you got a temporal permission or...you're THAT guy? So you have none - none at all -", Ito sighed leaping down from his office chair to fetch a bunch of papers he shoved to Zim after getting back into his chair again.

"Here, answer the questions. Those are for the general registration, skip the ones that don't apply to you- then complete the standard Irken form. For acting against the rules you'll be tested extra...now give me the 200 Farukies surcharge." Zim glared throwing coins at him,  
"Here's your foolish fee!", then he grabbed the papers and sat down next to the counter.

"Keep your composure.", Ito put his hands on his temples addressing the still angry alien as well.

* * *

Dwicky closed the door of the room he shared with another person...or alien and placed Dib on his bed before leaving for the bathroom.  
"Why did you carry me? I told you I could walk by myself.", Dib asked confused. There was nothing wrong with Dwicky helping him, but still. Dwicky rummaged through the drawers of the bathroom cabinet at this time returning with a small cream can shortly after that. He knelt down in front of Dib and took some of the can's content on his index finger to apply it on the boy's face,  
"Because I wanted to. Besides, it'd been faster this way. Now tell me, why are you here?"

To the former counselor cost Dib began to fidget around at the mere thought of all.  
"Because of Zim! He got a strange letter I was unable o decipher so I decided to spy after him and then he left earth and I- I don't know what this planet is good for or what Zim might want to do here, but the fact I can ruin him this time is important enough!" Almost done with his 'work' Dwicky began to explain the use of Dryvelearnya, and because this would be all too long the author is going to skip this part here XD

"That's why I'm here. The Plookesians sent me to this ßplace so at least one on their ship had a license. I don't understand the use in there though - it's not that it isn't fun but I don't plan on staying with them forever. Sometimes I miss earth and all the people there. - In case Zim is here for the same thing as I which is very likely you will be able to get him since he can't fly away from here - theoretical. Practical, dunno. People who want something in particular will always find a way to accomplish this-", he closed the can and cleaned his fingers. Carefully touching the spots the man had put the cream on Dib asked,  
"What was this for?"

"Camouflage make-up. This may not heal your bruises but at least no one will see them anymore. You know, I couldn't stand to see you in this horrible state you were before-", Dwicky had put the can down and had walked to a wardrobe handing Dib a bottle filled with some kind of liquid. Patting the child's head lovingly he said,  
"Be careful Dib. The next area you'll find people in is behind the desert. Don't get caught in your mission for they won't understand your reasons-" before he noticed that the boy had already left. Finally putting away everything he got ready to leave for real this time.

"Time for Ito now."

* * *

Dwicky's behaviour had been odd to Dib. He had to figure this out later when he had faced Zim...at the registration!

* * *

_Date of birth:_ I don't remember anymore

_Eye colour:_ Red!

_Gender:_ male

_Height:_ Mind your own ** business!

_Address:_ A dirtball called 'earth'

_Do you live in a relationship? (Yes / No)  
_  
_In case you voted for "Yes", is it:_

_- single_  
_- married  
- separated  
- divorced  
- widowed_

_Do you have any children? (Yes / No)_

_In case you voted for "Yes", please fill in the number of your children:_

"Dad?", a violet eyed Irken girl accompanied by her SIR unit had approached Zim.

"Huh? What - Zim's busy, go away...and- did you call **me** DAD?!", he was staring at her frozen in shock.  
"Why - yes. I did. Now give me the papers I will do that for you!", she snatched the papers away from Zim.

_Rank:_

_Annual pay:  
Payment per month:_

_Planets conquered by you:_

_Favourite snacks:_

"Done!", she handed the papers to her SIR unit which stepped in front of the line and handed them directly to Ito.

"I see- you're done", he looked them over lifting an eyebrow while Zim was finally getting up again, "You know that you aren't allowed to help anyone with the papers Amethyst, don't you?"

"Yes. And I don't help anyone - I'd help my **dad** _anytime_ though.", she grinned.  
"Fine - here Zim.", Ito threw a booklet at him to wear off the annoyance he and the one who should be taken care of were feeling when Zim was around. "Every lesson you attend will give you a new stamp. Don't you dare to to sign up for the practical lessons until you didn't get a stamp for every theoretical one! You have to participate in 10 or 14 lessons, depends on whether the guidelines will be changed again anytime soon. If you don't receive a stamp at the first try move on and try it again later. Now go you terrible nuisance!"

Stamps, eh?

Zim was wondering about their system looking for the first lesson he would have to attend.  
"This way.", Amethyst took his hand and led Zim around a corner, "You're lucky that you have me, and that the first lesson is over there. The next stops will be all around the planet."

Ready for the first check Zim reached out for the doorknob of room #409.

* * *

**Annotation:**

Eventually I updated this story - took me long to type this (more than a month) XD

"Thank you!" cookies go to: **no account** (the mysterious stranger), **JoeMerl**, **Glasscase of Emotions **(thanks for the compliment ^^), **Dibgoth** (Tallest Phoenix), **IB** (Invader Becky and Clad) and **Goofyannoyingkids** (thanks! yay, friends) - plus: to everyone who might've reviewed later. You are great! I like the people who review, you are really patiently! Since I live on cookies and reviews the following goes to you and everyone who is reading this fic: review if you like it! Review if you don't like it and tell me what you don't like!

Okay...the next one will take more time as I'm already doing other things (as I said: I can do a million things at the same time but not the things I'm supoosed to do) like a story of Skoodge and Tak (an AU one), and a story of Dib and Dwicky. I didn't give up YF yet, but...meh. Whatever will come first. See ya =3 (P.S.: Explanations will be on by tomorrow...I need my sleep today. To everyone who might want to point this out: I know that the title is mathematically incorrect.)

To everyone who borrowed me their OCs: Please contact me in any case they are acting out of character! Thank you =D

Bir & Jill © **IB**  
Amethyst & Kierra © **invaderzimfannumber1**  
Eden © **MiSs ArIa  
**(I forgot this yesterday, okay? I was tired, and it'd been so hot all day *wipes away sweat* such a horrible weather it was! So forgive, me please. My bad conscience kept me awake almost the entire night! ...so tired now *yawn*)


End file.
